Flowers on their Graves
by DropsOfSunshine
Summary: A dozen flowers for her grandparents. In which Sasuke lets Sarada meet his parents. POST-CANON. SALAD-CHAN & PAPASUKE.


_Hello my lovely people! I decided to write this one-shot for you all and I hope you all enjoy!_

**_A/N: White Chrysanthemums are usually used for funerals or to give to the deceased_**

**_Translations:_**

**_Obaa-san: Grandma_**

**_Ojii-san: Granpa_**

**_Okaa-san: Mother_**

**_Otou-san: Father_**

_Okay now that that's cleared up, read on and enjoy!_

_Reviews & Favs would be the loveliest!~_

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers on their Grave<strong>

The Uchiha family were on a walk around Konoha. It was a breezy autumn day so Sakura thought it would do them all some good to get out. So there they were on the dusty road of Konoha.

Sarada was gladly holding her father's right hand and her mother's left hand. Her obsidian eyes going left and right at the array of falling leaves. She stopped in her tracks. Sasuke and Sakura both felt small tugs on their arms and looked down to their child. Sarada was staring off at a bench with an old man and woman. The woman looked about sixty and so did the man. They were very entertained with a toddler. The toddler was singing songs while the grandparents were dancing along. This gave Sarada a sense of curiosity.

"Papa, where is Obaa-san and Ojii-san?"

Sasuke internally froze. He hadn't expected that question to arise so soon. He was everything but ready to tell Sarada the truth. Sakura nervously glanced at Sasuke and Sarada looked at Sasuke curiously expecting an answer.

Sakura quickly sensed Sasuke's discomfort and bent down to Sarada's level.

"Sarada-chan," she began.

Sakura was ready to give an excuse to distract Sarada from the topic but Sasuke quickly stopped her.

"Sakura, no. It's time."

Sakura's green eyes widened in surprise. She knew he had never been comfortable discussing the topic of his parents.

Sasuke grabbed Sarada's small hand and led her to a bench nearby. He sat her down facing him while Sakura was standing beside him. Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder to show her support.

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes and stared deep into Sarada's.

"I will take you to see them. But you must know that I cannot tell you what happened to them until I feel that you are of age."

Sarada nodded in agreement.

Sakura looked at Sasuke hesitantly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. He grabbed Sarada's hand and started walking to the Yamanaka flower shop. They entered the shop and Sasuke turned to Sarada.

"Grab any flowers you might want."

Sarada nodded obediently, still unaware of what was going on.

Ino, who was behind the counter, walked over to Sarada.

"Hey mini-forehead. Are there any flowers you looking for?"

"I don't know, Auntie Ino. Papa just told me to pick whatever flowers I wanted to give obaa-san and ojii-san."

Ino immediately understood what that meant. Her baby blue eyes softened.

"Okay honey, I know just the ones."

Ino grabbed Sarada's hand and led her to a section full of white Chrysanthemums ready to meet their destination. Ino let go of Sarada's hand and grabbed a couple of the flowers.

Ino then went to the counter and wrapped them up for her. Sakura turned to face her best friend.

"How much will it be, pig?"

Ino glared at Sakura's childhood nickname for her but quickly got over it.

"Don't worry about it forehead."

Sakura stared at Ino with wide eyes.

"You sure?"

Ino nodded.

"I know who they're for. Besides, what kind of auntie would I be if I charged my poor little Sara-chan," she chided playfully while poking Sarada's tiny nose.

Sakura snorted. "Thanks Ino-pig."

Sasuke quietly thanked her too and then the Uchiha family continued about their journey towards the cemetery unbeknownst to Sarada.

The gates of Konoha Cemetery came into sight. The black gates that held souls of thousands maybe more civilians and shinobi. However, the Uchiha Clan had their own section of the cemetery. Sasuke quietly opened the gates and led Sakura and Sarada through the various graves until they came face to face with a big plot of land with its own fence. Sasuke proceeded to open the fence's door and led them to the farthest corner of the plot. There were two tombstones that read Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke turned to face Sarada.

"These are your grandparents. My parents."

Sarada saw sadness flicker across her father's weary eyes. She was saddened by the realization that her grandparents were deceased. She quietly walked over to her father and put her tiny arms around his waist. Sakura watched in absolute mute.

Sarada lifted her head to look up to her papa's face.

"Okay daddy, tell obaa-san and ojii-san who I am! I'm sure they're excited to meet me and mama!"

Sasuke gave a small smile and bent down towards the two tombstones.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, this is Sarada and Sakura. My daughter and wife."

Sarada gave a large smile through her unshed tears. Sakura waved with a small smile and blush.

"Hi obaa-san and ojii-san! I might not know what you look like but it won't stop me from loving you and visiting you all the time!" Sarada exclaimed.

Sasuke stared at his child with an astonished look. He hadn't expected her to be so.._understanding_?

Sarada stood in front of the tombstones and had the bouquet of white Chrysanthemums hidden behind her back.

"I bought you both flowers because papa told me that I was going to meet you," she said.

Sarada pulled out the flowers and held them out in front of the tombstones. She had a dozen chrysanthemums and decided she would split it into six flowers for each grandparent.

She quickly stalked over to Mikoto's side and gently placed the flowers on the grass.

"For you Obaa-san. I hope you like them very much."

Sarada then went to Fugaku's side and put his flowers on the grass.

"And here are some for you Ojii-san."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and let her arm drop near his arm and grabbed his hand. Sasuke looked down at ther intertwined fingers and gave Sakura a small smile.

Sarada sat down in between the tombstones

"Well my name is Sarada but you can call me Sara-chan for short."

"I'm four years old," she held out her hand displaying four fingers, "And I want to be a strong ninja like my mama and papa."

Sakura smiled brightly while Sasuke smirked.

Sarada then continued to chatter about how her life was and promised to visit them again sometime soon.

Sasuke grabbed Sarada's left hand while Sakura grabbed her right hand.

They walked out of the gates of the cemetery enjoying each other's company.

Sarada faced Sasuke and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, papa."


End file.
